Just another story
by RikkuSelphieYuffie
Summary: One day Vianna just happens to steal a sacred item from some bandits soon a legendary priest is after her and can make the whole world go against her...but is he really what he seems? Armed with only magic and a couple of crazy friends as they fight for t
1. It wasn't my fault, they was bandits!

_RSY: Okay before you read the story lemme just make something clear, since Final Fantasy XI doesn't have that much towns I had to make up some and I know the customization is bad in that game but I justcan't say that everyone looked like everyone else so I added my own thing here and there_

**

* * *

Chapter one: It wasn't my fault, they was bandits!**

So here I am in the middle of a creepy forest, want me to be more specific?

Ok..well nobody sane goes in here without a good reason 'cause the worst kinds of creatures live here, its kinda damp, its always dark 'cause of trees so if you're not used to the darkness unlike me expect to bump into the worst of things for example there used to be a shopkeeper living in a village near here business wasn't going to well for him you see and rumor has it that in here lies the greatest of herbs, herbs that would raise MP, strength, everything the good ones anyway so he thought that if he could get his hands on that he would be rich ...its such a shame that when he came in here he ran into a Tonberry and well...you know.

So I bet you're wondering what am I doing in such a dangerous place well you see I'm here for a noble reason aside from monsters and sometimes demons the worst of all creatures lurk in here, yup...I'm talking about...bandits!

You see I'm a goody-goody two shoes kind of person I take back stolen goods from the evil bandits but do I get any thanks? Nope! Oh well the gold and jewelry and whatever they have is thanks enough I guess anyway time to make justice prevail!

So, lucky for me I'm a white mage so I cast invisible and sneak and I also trained myself for months to make it last longer so all I have to do is go to their hideout take the stuff that would sell in the thousands let them keep the hundreds and under and here's where it gets tricky you see I am invisible but the items that I carry after I cast invisible is not.  
I could try to cast invisible again but it won't work unless invisible wears off first and by the time I cast invisible again chances are that something or someone will spot me...with a bag of gil and stuff no less.

So its better this way and besides the only real tricky part is that the sound of gil gold and jewelry can be easily noticed.

So anyway now I finally reached their hideout all I have to do is do what I planned and I'm good. I got into this hut I saw some bandits "guarding" it if you call sleeping by the hut guarding, that it.

This is way too easy all I have to do is go in and take my pick. So let's see now there's some diamonds by the left side and rubies here and there and of course gil but there is also gold now keep in mind that gil and gold are two different things pretty much all you need to know is that gold is worth so much more than gil..but wait, what's this now?

Its this small figure of the goddess Altana hmm..this could come in handy for my magic training well I'm not too sure but the best items for magic are the strangest after all so I'll take it.

As I left the hut and walked past the sleeping guards I felt great maybe it 'cause something actually didn't go wrong you see every time I try to steal-I mean let justice prevail something goes wrong and it ends up with bandits chasing me throughout the forest my latest one was a couple of days ago I got lost I lost the gil, bandits was chasing me and so was goblins!

But today its all diff-...oh no! I'm staring..to..feel..really..dizzy..that..means..that..its gonna wear off..better get outta here! So remember mages magic that wear off will make sure to let us know and passing out in the middle of a battle is not a good way to win so watch out for the signs and always remember when your MP gets too low do not push yourself 'cause a passed out mage in the heat of battle equals to a dead one and this has been a public message from Vianna.

I got out of that stupid forest and soon as I got out I passed out...too much spells wore off at the same time

Anyway as soon as I came to, the first thing I saw was this Galkin face staring at me not exactly I wanted to see and our faces was so close together kinda makes me think that he was trying to take advantage of me while I was out and that thought just makes me wanna punch him anyways he was just staring at me and was too close for comfort.

That is until I said "What are you trying to do to me, ya pervert!" I mean I know I'm pretty and all with my beautiful short red hair up to my shoulders, my green eyes so full of life, my tall slender body, my long pointy ears well I'm not too sure if that is one of the reasons but my big sister did say that guys love the ears and to top it all off I'm wearing that white, white mage robe gloves and boots that can make anyone look innocent and naive.

He responded saying "I am nowhere near that I am noble and trustworthy after all I am a S.O.B!" while doing this strange salute. Oh yeah and he was well umm..pretty small for a Galka then again I shouldn't say anything 'cause I'm pretty short for an Elvaan, his hair..well it was more like a mane yup he looked like a small green lion but his armor was nice it was made out of hitome which is, in case you didn't know the strongest and lightest metal in Vana'Diel and expensive to boot.

"AS.O.B? You shouldn't talk about your own mother like that." I said while trying to hold back my laughter.

When I said that he just stared to me...confused and said "What does being a star onion brigade member has to do with my mom and besides Galks don't have Mothers..."

"Um..." I started to say, not knowing which part to answer "You're a part of that kids club from Windurst?" I continued, deciding that it was best not to talk about something I have no clue about.

"Yep and I'm the leader, well I am now since I did right everyday and night! Are you impressed?" He said while doing the stupid salute...again.

Right now the only thing that impressed me is that I still have my gold my diamonds my rubies my gil and of course my little figure of Altana wow...maybe this guy is honest.

"Nice to meet you then my name is Vianna, what's your's?" I said as I extended the hand of welcoming maybe even friendship.

As soon as I extended my hand to him a big smile grew on his face. "My name is Squal!" he said as he shook my hand in acceptance.

It was the beginning of a long, bumpy and crazy friendship but beautiful nonetheless.

"So...what are you doing here? This place is dangerous you know." I said, breaking up that warm and fuzzy feeling I had.

"Well.." He started to say..but then a goblin came out of nowhere!

"You know how to fight?" I said as a slightly evil grin spread across my face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Squal said as a egotistical smirk appeared on his face.

And the battle was on!

The Goblin weaver casts dia on Squal but his health was so high it made no difference on top of that I put the spell of regen on him then it was Squal's turn and he well..attacked the Goblin weaver with his sword nothing special really but it did hurt the goblin badly the little thing started to bleed and move slower and that's saying something 'cause gobs can really move...

The goblin casts dia on me and that pissed me off so I cast Ultima which I'm sure is an overkill I guess now is a good as time as any to mention that I also study black magic.

Cue the victory song!

"Um..Vianna?" Squal said

"Yeah" I answered.

"You do know that it was on the brink of death, right?" He continued

"And since when do we show mercy to fiends?" I asked

"Good point" Squal answered.

"You didn't answer your question by the way" I said with cute little grin

At that very second a confused look grew on Squal's face "Huh what question!" Wow...he...seems smart?

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I screamed nearly at the top of my lungs.

"Oh.." Squal started while still looking confused "Well there has been so many deaths here..I'm just trying to warn people who goes in" he finished as he smiled all goofy like

"umm...Squal I hate to be the one to tell you this..but the forest is known all over the world if someone still goes in there after hearing all they did about this forest it just might be for some greedy reason...AND IF THAT"S THE CASE THEN THEY DESERVE TO DIE, IN FACT DEATH MIGHT GOING TOO EASY ON THEM! I said with a really angry look on my face I'm sure, and I think I have a right to be angry...he was a greedy idiot..and look where that got him..I'm glad he's dead and I'm proud of myself for not crying...oops I'm going to far from the subject now.

So as my mind returned back to Vana'Diel I noticed that Squal's brain is hanging out in Spira or something so I snapped him out of it by..well slapping, how else?

Anyway Squal said "The reason I was in shock is 'cause of that outburst ,it came outta nowhere."

I just answered by saying "Well if you're gonna hang out with me you're gonna have to get used to that" and I added a cute wink 'cause heh I felt like being cute.

When I said that Squal shook his and said "Well it all depends..."

Now it was my turn to be confused "Depends on what?" I said with the dumbest look on my face.

"It all depends.." Squal continued "On where you're going"

"Well if you're me there's only one place to go..not Mhaura 'cause it's a worthless port town not Windurst 'cause its too far, so I'm going to Lilloia" It's a nice little village with inns bars and of course pawn shops but it also has other stuff I'm only naming the important things.

As I said that Squal grew that big happy smile that's starting to scare me and said "Wowie kazoie! I'm going there too but since its my first time alone I don't know where's the inn or the best shop or things like and I got lost along the way-oops.."

"Aha I knew it!" I shouted

"Anyway since I'm lost and since its getting dark would you help me out please!" He umm pleaded

"Okay buuuut...I hope you won't get mad at me if I get lost heh heh" I said giving a nervous chuckle at the end

"WHAAAAAT!" Squal shouted "But I thought you knew your way around here."

"I do" I said I as I nodded "But, I forget sometimes"

"Well I guess we shouldn't just stand here waiting for night to arrive..." said Squal

"Here we go!" I said while starting to run

So along the way Squal and I talked about stuff this 'n that useless stuff like how far can you throw a Tarutaru or how boring Humes are or how annoying Mithras are stuff like that until finally we reached Lilloia.

"Here we are" I announced

"Wow sooo...where would a good inn be?" Squal asked

"Glad you asked!" I said "Well if you hate beer and you're really rich you should go by the inn around the other end of town next to jewelry store! It costs 9999999999 gil a night"

"Nah I'm too poor" Squal sighed

"If you're really poor you could go in that shack by the corner and yes that broken down shack is an inn.." I said pointing to a pathetic excuse for an inn.

"I don't think I'm THAT poor" Squal said as he watched the "inn" with disgust

"Alright then" I said, starting to enjoy this whole tour guide thing "Then there's two inns left both of them are good and have about the same amount of space except the one with no bar sells for 100 gil a night the one with a bar sells for 50 gil a night"

"why what's the big deal with a bar" said Squal looking really confused..I'm starting think he's always like this

"Its 'cause bars attract rouges" I said while trying to put on an evil face

"Oh wow..really.." Squal said not even noticing the evil face I'm trying so hard to make..

"Its no big deal to me.. 'cause I'm Squal and just in case you didn't notice..I got a sword!...So yeah I'll go to the rouge's inn" Squal said...looking really stupid

"Wow, how do you know the name of it, I thought this was your first time here." I said, amazed, maybe this guy is smarter that than I thought!

"Well umm..I didn't know that, lucky guess? So where is it" Said Squal confused wow...and to think that he impressed me for a second...

"Its two blocks down by the corner next to the pawn shop, anyway I gotta make a quick stop before I go in the inn but when I do, drinks are on me!"

"But..I don't drink-" Squal started to say but it got interrupted..by me leaving and entering the pawn shop.

This is my place the only place I really feel at home...is it just me or is that really sad, Melinda, the owner of this shop even buys the stuff I sell her 50 gil higher than when regular people sell it..of course that means if some unlucky sap buys my stuff it's 100 gill overboard and the prices to buy stuff at this shop is already at an all time high but what can I say she does get some really rare stuff you won't see at the jewelry store.

"Well if it isn't Vianna, how are ya, what have you brought?" Melinda said just at the sight of me, Melinda is a Mithra with white hair that reaches up to her back she has one big gold earing on each of her ears a purple scarf on her head a long mauve dress and she wears a ancient pendant that she will never sell.

"Oh you know, same old same old got some gold to trade for gil got some diamonds and rubies with "beauty marks" Oh just to let you know when I say beauty marks in this case I mean has a scratch on it usually that doesn't sell well but now people are eating it up saying stuff like its perfect 'cause its imperfect or crap like that but either way I still get more money for junk.

The good jewelry I'll use to make a magic pendent and fuse it with the one I have now that way my magic shall be more powerful which reminds me..I gotta find out what that small figure of Altana does I wonder if it'll make be all powerful hmm..

"Yo Via.." Melinda said, pulling my out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Mel.." I replied oh by the way don't call her Mel unless you want a quick way to die, that is if you're not a good friend of her's one time I called her Mel this other guy was in the room and he noticed that she'll buy my stuff for a higher price.

So than he called her Mel in hopes that she'll buy his goods for an even higher price, if I haven't stepped in there when I did he would be in the farplane by now and for those whodon't knowlet's just say its a place one goes when they are dead.

"With all this gil you got I bet in no time you'll be rich, richer than the King of San 'd oria!" Melinda said as she gave me my gil

"Nah I doubt it.." I started to say but than Melinda interrupted me by saying

"..but you shall still only be the second 'cause with the stuff you're selling me I'll be richer!"

"So..in the end you only care about scratching your own back?" I questioned suddenly feeling kinda sad I guess the world really is a everyone for themselves of place...

"Hey...if you don't scratch your own back nobody will and besides this way you kinda get a piece of the cake" said Melinda as she gave me this cat like smile

"Yeah whatever..well then see ya next crime" I said as I gave her a small wave goodbye.

Melinda also gave small wave goodbye while saying "I didn't hear a thing."

I must admit when I left the pawn shop I felt a little better...maybe that isn't my home away from home anymore oh well time to get drunk and forget all about it!

As I walked into the inn, I saw the regular stuff people would see at a bar, mind you the ground floor at the inn is the bar anyways there was all kinds of drunks here loud ones crazy ones depressed ones it was insane but of course its always insane at this part of the inn but guess who I see by the corner being a wallflower, yup, Squal.

As soon as he saw me, he ran right to me it was like something straight outta of romantic play or something of course I draw the line at hugs so when I saw that he was about to hug me I leaped out of the way leaving him to hug himself.

"Now you getting into the drunk spirit!" I said while giving him two thumbs up and a smile

"I don't drink beer" Squal said with his face full of disgust

"Well you need to" I said while giving him a cat like grin

"Hey Felix!" I shouted waving to the bartender.

"Hmm..? Oh its you Vianna, are you ready for that new drink I got fixed up, I need someone to test it on before I show it to the public" Felix said as he cleans his glass. Felix is a Tarutaru with long black hair pulled down into a ponytail, he also has a little beard and he wears a tux a black bow tie and a apron.

"Well." I begun, I'm kinda unsure what to say 'cause really his drinks scare me but I'm kinda known in this village as you might be able to tell so I can't say that "Squal can drink it" the guy needs to learn how to drink some alcohol anyway.

"No I can't!" Squal screamed, at a very high pitch I might add, oh wait..I did.

"Oh come on, you gotta learn when to be a man someday" Felix told Squal and I must admit I couldn't put into better words even if I tried.

"Yeah Squal drink it!" I said in a very perky way.

So then Felix jumped from his stool and picked up a jug of his drink, walked to the other side of the counter gave it to me then he ran back to his side climbed back on the stool.

Leaving me to pour his drink into a glass and then the moment of truth came, will Squal drink it? I'm betting no but its really fun to watch him try anyway.

As Squal looked at the cup with pure disgust like it killed his brother or something his shaky hand slowly made its way to the cup then it slowly lifted it up but then he started to have problems, his hand started to move away form his mouth as if that was a signal Felix and I started to chant "Drink it, drink it!" hearing our words Squal moved the cup so close to his mouth, the only thing he has to do know is take a sip...

"Stop that this instant!" boomed a very stern sounding voice

Our attention went to a Hume man he was in dark green priestly robes he hadlong light blond braided hair in a ponytail with dark blue eyes all topped off with that weird hat thing that priests wear but he couldn't really be a priest I mean this a bar priests and bars just don't mix.

"I shall not just watch someone's soul get corrupted by the foul drink of demons!" He continued

"Oh thank you very much I owe my life to you" said the grateful Squal as the set the cup back on the counter.

When Squal did that Felix let out a big sigh of disappoint.

But I was too curious to notice or care, why would a priest who seems to really hate bars be in one, why is he in this town in fact, there is not a temple for miles there was so much questions in my head..and wait a second I think I saw his face before!

"Sir..are you by any chance Giko, the green priest?" I said

"Yes I am, didn't you know?" He said while giving a warm smile

When he finished his sentence Felix Squal and I shook our heads in unison.

"Well.." Felix started

"There are so many people posing as him err..you so one can never be too careful" I said

"So we might need some proof" Squal finished.

"Hmm..proof, huh?" Giko said as he stood up "How's this for proof?"

Giko bowed his head in moved his hands in a closed clapping position within seconds a small flash of light appeared in his hands then he raised his hands and his head in unison as he slowly opens his eyes he also opened his hands then out came a dove came out it flew above Felix Squal and myself then it bursted into many little dots and..it healed me even though my health was already at its peek I feel better than I ever have.

"Wow I'm healed!" Squal said all giddy like, really..he's starting to embarrass me.

"Yeah me too" Felix said with pure amazement.

"Hmm..I guess you are the real thing, I know about that spell but only high level priest who are also strong as a white mage can do that but there still would be problems unless..the person was incredibly skillful such as yourself, sir" I said and I added I light bow to show respect "But just I have just one question, if I may"

"What is it?" said Giko

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be going first class all the way?" I asked

"Well I would be but...a group of bandits came into the temple and stole a small figure of Altana I don't know why they did but we really need it...so I thought that rouges would love to hang out here" Giko said looking kind of mad

Oh no! Did he say bandits? Did He say Altana? Oh great! This is not what I wanted

"Whoever has done such a thing shall feel the true wrath of Vana'Diel...if you see anyone with it please tell me they and shall get what they deserve remember do not trust stealers all they are good for are stealing and lying!"

"Got it!" said Felix

"Understood!" Squal said

"Yup..got it..understood...100 percent yup" I said while trying to hide the fact that I'm scared...

"Okay then" Giko said "Well I'm turning in for the night" he said as he yawned and made his way to his room.

"That reminds me, I'm tired, Squal you remember to get us separate rooms?" I said while going upstairs.

"Yeah..I guess I'm tired too and I really don't wanna hang out in a bar" Squal said while following upstairs..when we made it to our floor I told Squal

"Listen..can you come to my room I have something to tell you.."

"Sure what is it?" Squal asked

"I can't tell you here.."

So we made our way to my room and when we went in I locked the door then cast aero but a made it in a circular motion so that nobody could hear us but we won't get hurt 'cause we're in the eye of the storm and because it's a weak spell and everything in this inn is nailed down the worst that would happen is that I'd have to fix some messed up bed sheets.

So anyway I picked up my sack and after a couple of seconds of digging through it I found the Altana figure and saw the look of pure horror spread across Squal's face

"You..how could you..it was a temple..who are you?" Squal questioned

"It wasn't my fault, they was bandits!" I screamed 'cause hey not like anyone but Squal could hear me "I took it from them, cause bandits shouldn't keep the things they steal, I didn't know any better, I thought it would help me in my magic."

"Oh I see" said a relieved Squal

"Yup but if I try telling Giko that I'll be the villain!" I said

"Okay then! We should make a plan for what to do while trying to stay away from Giko" Squal said

"Yeah we.." shocked, I continued "wait..what do you mean we?"

"I'm not gonna let you go through this alone" Squal said as he gave a happy grin to me

"Um.." I still don't know what to say "thanks...?"

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Squal said while trying to give me a hug so I let the wind die, unlocked then opened the door, and I think Squal can take a hint 'cause he left saying

"I know, I know, no hugs"

"Exactly" I said with a big smile on my face

So I closed the door but this time I didn't lock it I decided that its no big deal if someone sees me doing my advance item creation its gonna be a quick one though all I need is 4 daimons 4 rubies two herbs and one amulet magical would be best make a little hill of the diamonds and rubies top of with an herb place your hands firmly on top of it and try to let out your magic power after a good ten min. you should have a magical amulet then do the same with the two amulets remember that it would take longer and you need to use more magic and...ta da! a super magical amulet let me go a little on the details the ruby shall raise up MP the diamond shall make spells last longer and the herb shall fuse well that's it 'cause hey I'm not a teacher...and besides this was only the quick way to do it.

Anyway I'm really tired so time to hit the bed so I just took off my boots and dive into bed and as I fell asleep I start to think ...about what Melinda said...and about Squal if everyone in this world is looking out for themselves where does Squal come in, putting himself in danger for me a person he barely knows...friend..he called me his...friend...snore

* * *

_V:Since the author is way too busy messingme up-I mean writing this story I'm so glad to to be a part of, I decided to lock her away for now so I could say something...I mean she decided to let me say something yup okay so here goes.._

_1. I'm sorry if some words was misspelled and/or used out of context...you see the author is suffering from what I'd like to call...stupid._

_2.If I came out as moody to you let me make it clear that I'm rarely like that so the next chapter shall show my fun, happy andquirky side like I said before, the author messed me up_

_3.I thought this chapter was too long but the only reason it was is because we're supposed to meet the priest before the end of the chapter, can you see how sick and wrong she is, not even giving me a a break ...now I gotta be running and hanging out with Squal which brings me to another thing, in the next chapter he's gonna be more...stupid if that's possible and he's also gonna be really bigheaded and I bet you're wondering why its simple really, its more funny that way and the next chapter is gonna be shorter not Tarutaru short...more like Mithra short._

_4.No more doing this or that in disgust for Squal, just in case any didn't notice he did it way too much in this chapter_

_5.And of course there is gonna be more misadventures I don't wanna spoil anything so I'm gonna stop now_

_Anyway I hope to see you next chapter! (I guess I'm gonna have to set her free...) Bye u bye! _


	2. and then everything stopped making sen

_RSY:Hmm..what is there to say about this chapter, well I rather let it speak for itslef oh yeah sice this chapter is semi serious the next one will be all fun and games

* * *

**Chapter 2:...and then everything stopped making sense...**_

And so I wake up to another beautiful afternoon, when you're me you get used to not seeing stuff like the sunrise its ok and all...but I miss bacon.

Anyway I'm guessing Squal was awake long time ago chances are, he's waiting for me at the entrance. I can tell he doesn't like this town too much oh well...

When I went to the first floor trying to look for him and asking everyone who passes me by and of course nobody saw him but then again I do describe people and things very strangely for those who don't remember I described Squal as a small green lion in expensive armor and that's not much to go by,like its my fault all Galks look alike oh well I guess he might be outside.

So as I am leaving I hear something that sounds like a cross of a thunderstorm and a boulder falling I wonder..could it be?

Hearing the sound, I ran right to the source, the stairs! And..I saw Squal, on his back as soon as he saw me he said

"Great!...you didn't leave."

Seeing what supposed to be a big strong and macho man laying on the floor after falling down the stairs and acting like nothing happened really made me forget why I liked to travel alone.

Then I just smiled and said "Oh no! I missed my chance to make a run for it."

I don't know why but when I said that Squal had a really sad look on his face and said "Oh...I see..you big meanie!" while he was getting up then I actually saw tears come out from his eyes.

And seeing a grown man cry really made me feel sorry for him so I decided to give him a comforting pat on the back.

Through his tears, he said "Can I tell you something?.."

In the most softest and gentlest way possible I said "Sure Squal you can tell me anything,we're friends ok."

"Well.." Squal begun

"Yes...?" I said trying to hide the fact that I hate it when people talk like that.

Then in one swift movement Squal wiped his tears away and gave his big creepy smile and said "HA! I was joking! Fooled you!"

When he said that I didn't know if I should laugh or hit him with a fireball and after 2 seconds of thinking I decided to hit him with a fireball but I didn't

Then Squal said "So where to?"

I thought about that question for a while and said "Well I guess Windurst,its has lots of temples and stuff so I might find what's the big deal with the figure of Altana I know many people consider it sacred and all but the truth is that they have hundreds and hundreds of these in temples so why would one be such a big deal?"

Then Squal said "I dunno let's ask Giko."

"And yet another reason why we should go to Windy." I begun "Oh well..here we go then!"

okay I really don't wanna go through the boring details of going there,pretty much we walked, we saw monters, we fought, blah blah blah nothing really interesting happened..yup, the life of an adventurer is sooo exciting with no ends of ation don't ya think.

Then after a series of boring events we finally reached Windurst, I felt happy and disappointed at the same time, if you're confused about that then think about this, everyone who is born and raised in Windurst talks so annoyingly not that I have anything against them mind you but after dealing with happy wappy and rrrrrrrrrrrrrreason it could really mess a person's mind up and on top of that my last visit of Windurst was not exactly good...let's just say it ended with angry Tarutarus chasing me out of Windurst..but I forgot why, I really hope they don't remember me, even though it was pretty funny when they cursing me out in rhyme.

As we entered Windurst a happy lttle Tarutaru greeted us but we..just ignored him I don't why Squal did it but I'm hungry but of course eating in Windurst is not exactly good eating

"Hey Squal, why did ya just ignore that guy who was giving you a warm welcome." I said

Squal just stared at me for awhile up to the point when I thought he was crazy the he finally said very weakly "F-f foooooood!"

I nod in agreement when he said that then I said "Well there is a restaurant right over there" as I point to the horizon

And all of a sudden Squal gained a great amount of energy and ran right to the restaurant...maybe I should tell him..nah, he'll find out soon enough.

So eventually I made it to the restaurant really I didn't take that long but one would think otherwise if they saw the face Squal is giving me..like I took 100 years or something

Anyway, as soon as he was finished giving me his crazy look he rushed to the closest table and now he's waving his hands like a madman and I have a great feeling that he's gonna be really disappointed...

"We want food and we want it now!...or I'll eat you, don't think I won't!" Squal yelled at the Tarutaru waiter.

I should do something...but I don't want to get in the way of a hungry Squal

"Um..ok..don't worry rorry sir, we shall work as fasty wasty as we can, wha-what would you like?" said the frighten Tarutaru waiter

"Hmm..." Squal begun as if he gained back his sense, then he picks up his menu and says "I'll have the seafood supreme" as he grins

"What about you,miss?" the waiter said, turning to me.

"I'll have ten orders of the vegetarian special" says I, while Squal gives me the most shocked look ever, I don't see what's the bigdeal with not eating meat though, the idea of eating the same strange monsters

"Okey doke, then!" says the waiter as he left

"Wow..." Squal begun "Ten orders, that's more than I can eat" Squal says in awe

I just said "No its not" simply and clear, but not clear enough for Squal to know exactly what I'm talking about 'cause right now I wouldn't trade the surprised look on his face forthe world...maybe the universe.

After a minute of waiting, 'cause Tarutarus use magic to cook, the food came andthe time I've been waiting for is approaching...

And sothe as waiter gave us our food the look of hunger and excitement on his face changed to disappointment and confusion,the plate was no larger than his fist and don't get me started onthe food, it's so small that a 3 year old can eat it and still be hungry.

"I'm not that fat, am I?" questions Squal, as he looked upon his meal with great grief.

"Yes, but it's not really about that" says I, as I finished my fifth plate.

"Then what is it?" Squal says as his face grew with grief

"This is a restaurant made especially for Tarutarus, they don't eat as much as we do, but I'm guessing they're loaded with cash 'cause in Bastok you can buy more food than this butthe price is way lower"

"Great..I'm still hungry.." Squal mutters after he finished his meal with one gulp.

"Well you can have my food, I got two plates left" says I, while pushingthe plates forward to him

"Nope! I'm not a tree-hugger!" Squal says while shaking his head

"Neither am I, I'm a tree-eater you see...tree-huggers don't wanna hurt the environment so they don't eat vegetables but they eat meat, tree-eaters however..don't like eating monsters so we eat vegetables." I explianed

"How about plant monsters?" questions Squal

"...LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening! No I'm not!" I yell as I put my hands over my ears,the last thing I wanna hear is that right now.

"Okay well I'm done let's go.." I whisper to Squal

"But we have to pay." Squal says..a bit too loud for my taste

"Whisper..the walls have ears..besides,the Tarutarus are push-overs, and who would really pay for this garbage they call food?" I whisper to Squal

"Good point..so are you gonna cast invisible or something?" Squal whispers to me

"I would...but running out in plain sight is too much fun to pass up" I told Squal

And so we ran out with some Tarutarus chasing us, now I remember why they chased me out of Windurst last time I came.

"Follow me" I say to Squal as I ran tothe trees, of course when we reached there thejob wasn't nearly done we had to run even deeper and criss-cross through the trees and finally after what seemed like hours, we lost them

"Whew.." Squal begun "Which part of that was a good idea! Why did I follow you!"

"Oh come on,you know it was fun, as forthe following thing I'm guessing its 'cause I'm so cool" says I as I made a silly grin

"You're joking right I mean-" Squal was saying something but then I interrupted Squal by saying "Shhh! I think I hear someone"

And I did, whoever it was, was speaking beastmen so I'm sure its a fiend but since I learned beastmen language a long time ago I know what it's saying

"Ew tsum dnif eht Anatla erugif ti si edam tuo fo eht lairetam I deen"(We must find the Altana figure it is made out ofthe material I need) A human sounding fiend said

"M'I yrros ris, I dehcraes lla eht serutnevda I emac ssorca tub yeht t'ndid evah ti(I'm sorry sir, I searched allthe adventures I came across but they didn't have it) said a goblin sounding thing

This made me very curious so I came in for a closer look to see who wasthe human sounding fiend and..I can't believe but its...sir Giko and as soon as he saw methe look of pure shock spread across his face then he quickly chanted a spell when he was done, the goblin exploded

"It's sad that fiends would even lurk in towns, is not?" He said, while trying to make a warm smile but it felt so fake.

"Yeah...yes it is." I finally answer but he might of been able to sense my suspicion 'cause he did this odd chanting and when he was done a goblin was attacking me, but it was no big deal in fact it was one hit kill but when I turned around...Giko was gone..and I'm still in disbelief of what just happened I went back to where Squal is, where he is still standing there like an idiot.

"What just happened" Squal asked

"Let's talk about it over fish" I replied

A couple of minutes later and Squal and I are at the fishing guild with me explaining what happened

"Giko is a demon" I whispered to Squal "It's not such a big deal that he speaks beastmen but itsthe thing that he said..he said that he needs figure of Altana not because of a religious reason, it has something to do with the material and he's a high ranking demon too 'cause he can summon monsters, when he did I saw this red mark on his forehead its not visible to regular people and I didn't reallystudy that much so I can only seethe mark of demons when they use their demonic power"

"Wow" Squal said "Do what do we do now?

"Well.." I begun unsure what to say "We fish"

"I'm hungry" Squal sighed

* * *

_V: Yay! Now I'm we're up to chapter two and really the whole Giko being a demon thing I saw that coming a mile away anyway today Squal is giving the author his life story so..yeah they might take awhile maybe long enough for me to write the chapters myslef..._

_RSY:Hey its you!_

_V:Ahhh! I mean hi._

_RSY:What are you doing?_

_V:Whatever I want to 'cause this is Vianna's corner where I get to say how much I hate you-oops..._

_RSY:You keep that up, and I'll replace you with..._

_V:Don't say it..._

_RSY:Malon (from the legend of zelda ocarina of time)_

_V:No! Please! I don't wanna work on a ranch!_

_RSY:Did you know that Malon always wanted to star in her own fanfic_

_V:But I've got way more spunk than she does just give me another chance, please I can change._

_RSY:Okay but...in the next chapter..ha ha ha!_

_V:What?_

_RSY:Oh..you'll find out...soon enough_

_V:Hey! That's my line!_

_RSY:No its not,your line is..."a__nyway I hope to see you next chapter! Bye u bye! "_

_V:..and you took it!_


	3. Beware of the Tarutarus

_RSY: I just wanna say sorry that this chapter took long to come out..if anyone cares_

* * *

Chapter 3: Beware of the Tarutarus

So then Squal and I was fishing for awhile and catching...nothing at all..and it was quiet..too quiet for my taste then again I AM city girl from the most biggest loudest and most stuffed up place in the world, that's right I'm talking about Jeuno.

"Where's the fish!" Squal cried, breaking the silence, I gotta thank him for that

"Patience my friend, that is the key to fis-" I said but I got interrupted by me catching a fish, it's really putting up a fight the chance of it being anything below huge is a zip to zero..so I finally got the fish calm now all I have to do is reel it up and...

"Hey! This is a rip-off!" I yelled watching what supposed to be my fish, in reality it's a

ripped up sailor's cap it looks horrible so I doubt I could sell it..

"Hey you..with the hat!" A little Hume boy yelled and I guess it's directed at me..I think

"Who wants to know!" Squal yelled back..and really that makes no sense

"Yeah, what about it!" I yelled to the kid, 'cause well..I feel kinda left out..

"Lemme see it!" The kid yelled back and so I came closer 'cause this looks like a chance to sell this piece of junk

"That's my Father's hat give it back, give it back!" The bratty Hume boy demanded

"Ok..whatever.." I said flatly while giving him the cap

"Oh no! The hat ruined now I'll be in big trouble!" The kid said while giving me back the hat, as if I want that ratty old thing

"Wait..your Dad is a sailor, right?" I asked him in a soft tone that even caught me off guard

"Wow really? I'm not too sure about that. I mean he owns a sailor's cap but what are the chances of him really being an actual sailor!" The bratty Hume child said...in a sarcastic tone that makes me wanna really use fire on him or maybe bio.

"Then chances are, he got killed by pirates and if he did there's no way you'll get in trouble 'cause he'll be dead anyways I'll be keeping my fingers crossed hope you will too" I said while showing my fingers crossed, but then for some reason the kid starts to cry and as my sister always used to say when a child cries that's a good sign to run if you had anything to do with it and so..I will

"Let's go Squal, I think Windurst had enough of us!" I said while running to the exit..or entrance to Windurst

"Agreed!" Squal said while running with me

We're actually gonna make it! I can see the entrance..um..I mean exit finally! You see..when I go to places and stuff I usually get in big trouble I mean HUGE what happened here so far was nothing compared to the stuff I usually get myself into, one time I ended up in a San d'orian jail I must admit it was scary and I thought I'd die in there but really all this is besides the point, the point is that I'm gonna make it after all!

So now I'm going into the exit and I'm going..in? Why am I back in Windurst? Oh no! I know this magic..they got us right where they want.

"What's going on!" The always confused Squal asked

"Warp...the Tarutarus used a special kind of warp it takes lots of magic and lots of tries but it really works I'm guessing they placed it directly on the exit right on the spot where we would claim our victory and it would-" I said but Squal interrupts me by saying

"Send us back here.." I guess this is a big step up for Squal..if it wasn't so obvious what I was gonna say

"Smart guess, stupid ones!" A voice from below said and of course it must be a Tarutaru

"How can we make a smart guess if we're stupid?" Squal asked and I must admit he got a point

"Because!" Screamed the frustrated Tarutaru

"What did we do?" I said calmly trying to avoid the because, because why fight..really I had enough of that when I was ten

"Oh..nothing big, you just stole from Windurst..the best nation ever!" That Tarutaru guy said while doing the angry version of the Tarutaru dance

"Eh?" said the confused Squal

"Oh..I get it now the restaurant thing.." I said, remembering what happened earlier

"Yes and don't act like its your first time stealing from us!" The angry Tarutaru said while pointing at me like I did something..oh yeah..never mind

"Okay, here's 56 gil that's how much I owe you" Squal said

"Nope! That's before you stole from Windurst and if you steal from Windurst, Windurst might as well steal from you!" Said the strange and angry Taru to the eternally confused Galk

"So what do we have to pay now?" I asked, just wanting to run out

"Big boy here has to pay 1567 but you..I'm actually kinda sorry for you, you have to pay 10,000 wait..never mind I don't feel sorry for you, HA!"

"I only have 567 gil.." Squal said sadly

"That will do, this way the work you'll have to do to pay it off won't be so hard and long and have a huge chance of death" Said the potentially crazy Tarutaru

"What will you do if I don't pay?" I asked 'cause I do not wanna throw away my gil I'll push Squal off a bridge before I do that!

"If you do not pay I'll turn you into a slug and sell you to Bastok, slugs are considered a delicacy in Bastok you know.." The Tarutaru said with an evil grin, right now I do not want to be a part of a meal so..I'm gonna do something which I'm sure I'll regret

"I got 9000 gil..here you go" I sadly said as I reluctantly gave him my gil

"Great! Now the both of you will have to do only 5 tasks they will only be semi hard but really strange and remember you only have a week" The Tarutaru said with a happy giggle which really doesn't suit him in my opinion

"So what's our first task?" Squal asked full of excitement for some reason

"First thing you gotta do is get 100 Yagudo beads and feathers and I shall go with you, just to make sure you don't try anything you might regret." Said the once angry now happy Tarutaru

And so he's chanting a spell but I'm too blinded by my hate for him to care, he made me give up my gil and right now it's dancing in his item bag okay..all I gotta do is not think about it, its ok..no its not..

"Okay! The seal is now broken!" Said the once angry once happy now giddy Tarutaru

"Okay so, now that we're outside I think Squal and I should split up, that way we'll get it faster" I said, hoping that the Tarutaru guy would go with Squal and I can make a run for it

"Okay! But that means I can call for help" The giddy Tarutaru guy said before he blew his whistle and when he did that this Tarutaru lady came out from Windurst I could describe her but we all know that she isn't that important.

"What are my orders, sir!" Said the Tarutaru woman

"Him" The Tarutaru guy said while pointing to Squal "Watch him, make sure he doesn't try any funny wunny business!"

"Yes, sir!" said the Tarutaru woman

"Well..see ya when I hit 200 Squal" I said while I walk away

Now I went to my little not so secret anymore spot this is a little hidden Yagudo village where they mean you no harm unless you wish it on them, then they'll go crazy on you.

"Hey you merchant!" I said while pointing to a Yagudo shop owner

"What is it?" Said the shop owner, sounding a bit mad

"I need some Yag feathers, got any of it?" I asked

"Only the feathers you see on me" The shop owner responded

"Oh..then, I guess I'll to take it!" I said and as soon as said that a fireball came charging at it, it's a little trick my sister taught me, make them watch the mouth when they gotta watch the hands, well time to get to pulling

"Let's see.." I said as took a feather from it "I'm guessing this is a good hundred"

"I guess it is, now its time to get the beads!" Cheered the potentially crazy once frustrated once happy now giddy always strange Tarutaru

"Since Yagudos won't give their beads just like that I'll have to fight them and its best that I don't fight the Yags in this village I already made a big risk attacking one" I said while leaving the village

"Okay!" said the Tarutaru as he followed me out

So now I'm looking at land that stretches far off into the distance with beautiful soft green grass um..if I was a goat I'd eat it..all of it, really I'm trying to be descriptive but the only thing that really has my eye right are all those Yags..I must get those beads! And I can do it all in one, that's right one easy move with this little potion I made, any and all spell moves can and will be used on multiple foes and friends so..I wouldn't really advise this..ever

Well the recipe for potential disaster today I'll need one gulp of my potion a black magic spell, in this case thunder and now mix it all up..and ta-da cooked Yags now here comes the tricky part

"Owie Wowie.." said the potentially crazy once frustrated once happy once giddy now shocked always strange Tarutaru

But I didn't pay any mind to that 'cause I gotta hurry up and get 100 beads...damn it! I only can find 50

"Sorry, but you gotta go back inside come sunset which is now..maybe you can find 50 Yagudo beads while we go back..future slug" said the Tarutaru

So now we're almost to town and I see Squal dancing all happy and that Tarutaru woman with the look of pure horror on her face

"Hey there Squal, how did it go?" I asked at the sight of my friend

"It was great, I striped naked and I told everyone who passed that I would dance for Yagudo beads and feathers a whole lot of people ran by, screamed and didn't even pay attention to me then a group of Mithras passed then they ran off and when they came back they brought 150 beads and 100 feathers then they screamed at me to put it on, yup..the ladies love me" Squal said still while doing a very strange dance but he's not naked so I'm thankful

"Hey! Did you say 150 beads?" I asked

"Yup, they loved me that much" Squal answered

"So..can ya give me 50 of your beads?" I asked, not paying attention to his false comments

"Okay here you go!" Squal said while giving me 50 beads

"Okay that's enough of this" Said the now recovered Tarutaru woman

"Fine whatever" I said flatly "I'm one step back from being a slug and that's all I care about" I continued with a bit more life

"Same here!" Squal said in a perky way

"Do not think that all is well If you think you its all ok now, kiss my Taru ass and go to hell! Said the very angry Tarutaru woman but I guess after seeing a naked Galka one may experience many feelings rushing to their head at the same time I know how she feels..so I'll excuse her disrespect..for now

And so the she used warp on us but like I said before they are way more powerful and skilled in magic so we could end up anywhere and now where're at a small cozy looking cottage and I must admit I'm feeling a bit confused

"You go in here" She said right before using a magical spell to push us through the open door and as we made it through the door behind slammed shut

"..Hello there.." Said this Mithra who is just standing there is has short dark brown hair a black scarf on her head black eyes and she has the legendary fishing gear..okay its not really legendary but its so damn expensive but what really caught my eye was that diamond necklace now I know she's not poor..but I am..so I think she should share her wealth or I should borrow it without asking and no intention to return it

"Hiya"Said Squal flatly

"Yo" I said with a bit more life than Squal but not enough to call it perky

"Hmm.." She said while stared at both of us for awhile

"Yeah?" Squal said snapping her out of her trance

"Oh..nothing" she said while she laughed innocently "Anyway follow me.." She said wile walking away and of course we had no choice so we followed her and of course that is after I tried to open the door

After we went downstairs which is not anywhere as nice as the first floor that girl stopped and said

"This room here is yours evil red-headed girl" She said while pointing to a rusty old door "And this room here is yours evil green lion" She said while pointing to another old rusty door" and after that she just stood there..waiting for us to go in so..we went in.

This room really isn't much, but its actually better than most of the inns I go to it has a bed that looks like it wouldn't fall apart any minute now but as nice as this place is..I gotta go, and I'll guess I'll try to take Squal with me.

Maybe water would be a good spell hmm..nah fire yeah fire on will do just fine, okay ready..aim..fire! Wait..my magic..damn it this is a anti magic room..oh well nothing to do but try to get a good night's rest

* * *

_V: So..._

_RSY:Yeah..?_

_V:Why did it take so long to continue my story?_

_RSY:Because I hate final fantasy XI now_

_V:Whaaaat?_

_RSY:Yup now I'm into world of warcraft._

_V:Noooooo!_

_RSY: Got ya!_

_V: Huh?_

_RSY:Relax I was only joking._

_V:Oh...well I only have this to say..HOWCANYOUEVENCONSIDERTOJOKEAROUNDLIKETHAT  
THEREARELIMITSANDRULESYOUCANNOTGOOVERIMEANID  
UNDERSTANDWHENYOUDUMPEDYOUROTHERONCECALLED  
FAVORITEGAMESBUTHOWCANYOUEVENTHINKABOUT  
DOINGTHATTOFINALFANTASYHOWCOULDYOUEVENTHINK  
ABOUTDOINGTHATTOME-_

_RSY:Well see you next chapter..I hope, bye u bye!_

_V:ISHALLNEVERFORGIVEYOUYOUGOTME,NEVEREVEREVER_

_M:Did I come to early to try out for the part of Vianna?_

_RSY:Yup, try-outs starts in an hour_

_V:ANDWHOISSHEDOESSHEKNOWTHATI'MVIANNAANDNO  
ONEELSESHALLEVERBE_


End file.
